Stoni
Stoni (St/eve and J/'oni') is a semi-canon couple between Steve and Joni. Relationship Synopsis Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Keeping You Waiting: Time Management When Mikael met Steve for the first time, Steve said that his name is Steve and he is Joni's best friend hence making Mikael mad. When Joni realised that Steve was there, she joyfully greeted him while making Mikael more angry. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition More Than Friends: Feelings Joni said that Steve along with Mikael was her confidant. Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Evidence *In Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility, Steve was blushing when Irwin said how Steve really cared about Joni's feelings and before Steve went to study abroad, he embraced Joni and said that he wanted to know who was the man that would be his enemy to win her heart. *Steve and Joni often have similar liking and similar personalities. *In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Steve didn't really get along with Mikael because he had the same goal as him;To earn Joni's attention and showed how Steve really wanted to win Joni's heart. *In More than Friends: Feelings, Joni said that Steve along with Mikael was her confidant. *In Be True, Be You: Interests, Steve showed how Joni's feelings is important for him by letting Joni cook for people that come to the shelter and letting Joni go with Mikael even though he felt regret about it. *In Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management, Steve showed how Joni is important to him by letting her know about his story in Austria first after Irwin and the last person he wanted to see before he secretly went back to Austria is Joni. *In Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette, Steve promised that he will always help, take care and always be on Joni's side and he blushed when Joni invited him to eat with her. *Both Joni and Steve show how they are important for each other by taking care of each other's feelings. Fan Book In commemoration to Candy Series ''5th anniversary, an official fan book published by the authors revealed some information about Steve and Joni's relationship: 1. '''In a Q&A section, Steve was asked about Joni:' * Question: How would you describe Joni? ** Steve's answer: She's an active and cheerful girl. * Question: What attracted you to befriend Joni? ** Steve's answer: Her personality! It's like that of cute animals! * Question: Who do you think is closer to Joni? You or Mikael? ** Steve's answer: Mikael, but I understand her better than he does. * Question: If you had a time machine, would you go back to the past or to the future? ** Steve's answer: The past. Then, I'd befriend Joni before Mikael does. Joni was also asked about Steve in the Q&A section: * Question: What animals would you like Mikael and Steve to? ** Joni's answer: Mikael's like a cat. He was hard to approach at first. He can be immature at times too. Steve's like an alpaca; he's carefree and loves making people happy. He also hides his troubles. Among The Fans Stoni is possibly one of the most shipped couples. The reason why this couple is shipped might be due to the fact that Joni and Steve's relationship is very close and they usually care for each other's feelings. This pair's relationship is mainly focused in these books: * Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility * Keeping You Waiting: Time Management * Dreams Take Flight: Ambition * Be True, Be You: Interests * Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management * Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Stoni rivals with Jonkael, which is a pairing between Mikael and Joni. Trivia References Navigation Category:Candy Meow Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Article stubs Category:Semi-Canon Pairings Category:Couples involving Joni